Vacation
by Lil-miss-Botan
Summary: Koenma gives Botan a vacation. What will happen during her vacation, will someone confuss something to her? will she confuss something to someone? please r&r. it's better than it sounds believe me.
1. the vacation begins

Hi botan-jaganshi here. The couples are h/b and other ones. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter 1.The Vacation begins.   
  
Botan was sitting there in reikai waiting for another assiasignment from Koenma. Then another ferry girl with short black hair and a dark pink kimono. "Botan-san, Koenma-sama wants you."   
  
"ok thank you Akito-san." Botan said then stood up and strigtened her dark blue kimono, and walked out to koenma's office. Akito went back to finish her work. Botan walked over to Koenma's office door and knocked on it. "come in" said koenma already knowing it was Botan.Botan walked in and stood in front of Koenma's desk. "you wanted me Koenma-sama". He looked up at her and said "yes, Botan you have been working for me and my father fo a long time now, and i was checking your file. You haven't taken one vacation out of all the years. So i'm leting you stay in ninghenkai for 6 months."  
  
"Really! i can stay there that long!" Botan said being excited. She couldn't wait it would be so much fun. "Yup. I also enrolled you in Yusuke's school. Now go and get packed." Koenma said. Botan was so happy "thank you Koenma sir!" Then she quickly ran out of the room and run to her room to pack.  
  
In about 3 hours later she was in her new appartment, koenma gave it to her, starting to unpack her things. She had unpacked most of her things "i should go see the guys and tell them i'll be here for 6 months." She grabed her keys to her appartment and went out the door.   
  
She walked to yusuke's appartment. ( his appartment wasn't that far from hers so she didn't have to walk that far) When she got there she knocked on the door, then Keiko answered the door. "Botan! Hi" Keiko greeted Botan. "can i come in?" asked Botan. "sure everyone is here." Botan and Keiko walked back to the living room. In the living room everyone was there, Keiko walked over and sat with Yusuke in the love seat, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were on the couch, Kurama sat on a chair and Hiei sat in the other love sea."Hi everyone. I have some good news." Botan said. "What is it Botan?" Yukina asked. "I'm staying here for 6 months! i have my own appartment." "So Koenma gave you a vaction." Kurama said. 'this will be great since she will be here maybe i can get hiei and her to confess there love for each other' Kurama thought. Botan sat down in the love seat next to Hiei. (lol isn't that funny how she ends up siting next to him) "So what do you guys want to do?" asked Yusuke.  
  
ok well thats it for right now. I will write more when i have time. please review! 


	2. movies and heart breaks

Hello everyone. I am grounded right now, i have been for 2 weeks. I have ran out of movies to watch so i am going to try to update Vacation! Oh and for the fans of Super fun party i'm sorry i haven't updated! I had part 10 up but had to take it down because i did something wrong with it. I might have to re-write it. But for right now enjoy vacation part 2!

chapter 2.

yusuke looked around at everyone. "hmm...oh! How about we go see a movie!" Botan said with a big smile. "great idea. I want to go see that movie the pacifier." Keiko agreed. "that does look good." kurama said. "i would love to go see a movie" yukina said lightly. "then we have to go see one, since my love wants to!" said the very obnoxious kurabaka. (er...i mean kurabara..hehe) "poor yukina having to deal with my brother" whispered shizuru. "good a dark room with me next to keiko."yusuke muttered with a smirk.

"hn" hiei snorted as he stood up to leave. "where are you going hiei?" asked kurama. "anywhere but that pathetic excuse of 'entertainment'" "but hiei it will be fun!" said botan. "your definition of fun and mine are completely different." "please hiei" botan pleded. "come on hiei. It won't be to bad. You would be in a dark room with botan." grined yusuke. "and why would i want to be in a dark room with the baka onna?" hiei glared at yusuke. "you don't have to hide you feelings for her anymore" kurabara said. "idoit the only 'feelings' i have for her is out of hate." retorted hiei but at the same time a voice inside his head was saying 'lier. You love her. You don't hate her.' Kurabara was just about to say something back when yukina stoped him "leave him alone." "fine" Kurama looked at hiei "why don't you come with us? Its not like you have anything to do" "hn. Fine if it will shut you up." "now since that is setteled lets go!" said keiko happly as she stood. Everyone else stood up.

'he does hate me... i'm so stupid.' Botan thought then she pretended to look at her watch and said "oh! I just rememberd that i had a um.. appointment i planed along time ago! I guess i will have to take a rain check on that movie" "are you sure you can't come?" asked shizuru. "yea i'm sorry. We will have to do this another time!" botan said as she forced herself to smile and hold back the tears that threatened to come flooding down. Everyone besides hiei said there good byes to botan then she left. 'hmm i wonder if her 'appointment' had to do with what hiei said' thought the clever kurama. "lets go see that movie!" yelled kurabara as he left the appartment followed by everyone else.

Botan ran to her appartment. She closed the doors and threw her keys onto the small table against the wall. She wipped the tears away from her eyes "i need to stop crying. I'm crying for a stupid reason. I already knew he hated me. Why did i ever think he would even like me!" botan walked into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She looked over next to her bed and stared at the picture in a frame on the nightstand next to her bed. The picture was of the whole gang standing on a cliff. It was taken just before they left the island where the dark tournament was taken. The guys were all beaten up but still smiled, except hiei, and the girls where smileing, happy that the guys are alive. Botan smiled alittle remembering that day.


End file.
